1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus to produce an X-ray image by transmitting X-rays through an object, and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus that may emit X-rays towards an object and acquire images of internal structures of the object using X-rays which have penetrated the object. Since X-rays have different penetration rates depending on the properties of substances constituting an object, images of the internal structures of the object may be produced by detecting the strength or intensity of X-rays penetrating the object.
Imaging technologies using multi-energy X-rays have recently been developed to enhance the contrast between substances constituting an object. X-ray images for different energy bands may be required to acquire a multi-energy image. The X-ray images for each of the different energy bands may be acquired by emitting X-rays of different energy bands from an X-ray source and detecting images of the respective energy bands via an X-ray detector, or by emitting X-rays containing different energy bands once from an X-ray source, detecting the X-rays via an X-ray detector, and separating the X-rays on a per energy band basis.
The latter method of emitting X-rays containing different energy bands once from an X-ray source, detecting the X-rays via an X-ray detector, and separating the X-rays on a per energy band basis, may be preferred in order to minimize an amount of X-ray exposure of an object and prevent a motion artifact due to motion of the object. To apply this method to conventional technologies, the X-ray detector may need to be a Photon Counting Detector (PCD). However, the photon counting detector may require a counting circuit per pixel, which may reduce the yield of a large-area flat-plate type X-ray detector. Moreover, the photon counting detector may need to use a single-crystal light receiving element for generating a pulse in order to discriminate between a single photon, which makes increasing the area of the X-ray detector difficult.